totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: The Production
Polls After each chapter, I will post a poll. Be sure to vote! How was chapter two? Awesome! Great Good Could be better Awful. (If you choose this option, please explain so) Do you think Clark's elimination was fair? Yes No, he was voted off due to Alexander's ego. No, Alexander picked horribly, he should be gone. No, Darci lost for her team. No, Zubin had no clue what was going on. Who has your favorite image? Alexander Andrea Bobby Jon Clark Darci Freddie Hayley Heidi Hunter Jerry Julia Kimmy Monica Nancy Peter Rosa Stephanie Tyson Ulysses Zubin Winner guessing Contest The rules are simple, leave your signature on who you want to win. No changing your guess after it's been made. Alexander - Andrea - --'D Spenstar!' 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Bobby Jon - SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Clark - Darci - Mrodd 21:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Freddie - Hayley - Heidi - Hunter -- The Anonymous User 21:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Jerry - Julia - Happy April!Come talk with me and I'll give your town rain. 20:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Kimmy - Webly Monica - Nancy - Peter - He'll probably be eliminated sooner than I think. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 20:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Rosa - Stephanie - Tyson - Ulysses - Zubin -Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Author Stuff This is where I tell you stuff. XD Goldenshane 20:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for not getting a chapter up for two weeks. I'll try to get the chapters up more frequently. Goldenshane 18:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Chat You did do a better job on the character images for this story.--Bocaj910 21:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bocaj, you've gotten better since you've started too. --Goldenshane 21:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I really think I have a lot. Thanks :) --Bocaj910 21:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome Bocaj. --Goldenshane 21:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) go zub! XD Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 20:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I really liked the intro chapter. It was a pretty good start. I'm rooting for Andrea, for obvious reason. :) BocaJ is Here! I decided to ditch the month signatures... 21:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) So far so good! The team names are definitely...different, but not bad by any means. I am thinking Hunter will win it...I don't know why, he just feels like a winner (either him or Ulysses). Keep up the good work!- The Anonymous User 22:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! The team names are based off of things in the production field. The animators are obvious. But the Rough Cuts a preliminary trial stage in the process of editing a film. Shots are laid out in approximate relationship to an end product without detailed attention to the individual cutting points. Basically, a type of film editing. Goldenshane 22:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I really, really, really enjoyed the first chapter. I think it flowed a lot nicer than some of your earlier chapters of the last story. I can already tell that you plan on developing and making these characters complex without throwing it all out there, right away, or suddenly. I definitely look forward to it. I think Bobby Jon and Tyson stand out to me so far. I think that if Bobby Jon isn't out first, he'll make it very far. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow, i'm blinded by it's epicness. O_O Codaa5If you want to get out alive... 21:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Steven! =) Goldenshane 21:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec...what just happened? Why did they vote for Clark, he didn't do anything wrong that I remember.- The Anonymous User 00:59, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I liked the chapter. I take it Clark was eliminated for not being friends with the majority of people? Well, at least he raised my awareness of Parcore. XD Nice hot dogging thing you threw in there. I'm not quite sure who I like, yet, but I do like Darci. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comments guys. The reason Clark was eliminated is because Clark hurt Alexander's ego. Jerry practically explains that at the end. Goldenshane 13:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC)